


Surprise!

by TunnelSnakesRule



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelSnakesRule/pseuds/TunnelSnakesRule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Sasha have to dress like /that/?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

Sasha and Connie have been friends for years, since grade school. Connie always thought of her as a guy. Mostly because she never wore skirts or dresses and had always cut her hair really short until middle school. And she never really wore guy clothes. Today is their first day of high school and Sasha said she had a surprise for him.

~  
"Why won't you tell me what it is?"

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" She was twisting her hair into a bun. It was the last day of summer and they were going to the park. 

"I'd rather know what I'm walking into thank you."

"Well you are going to have to wait," Sasha smiled at Connie's reflection in her mirror.  
~

Connie walked the 2 blocks to Sasha's house and knocked. While waiting he got distracted by a dog that was running around the street, he didn't turn around until he heard the door open behind him. When Connie saw Sasha he gasped. Her hair was down and straight, she hadn't cut since the seventh grade and it was almost to her butt, she had a black skater skirt and a plain white shirt on. She looked beautiful but Connie couldn't find any words.

"Do I look ok?"

"You look amazing," he managed to gasp out. He sounded like a little kid, great.

She smiled anyway and grabbed his had, "Let's go then."

When the pair got to school people stared at Sasha. This was the first time any of them really saw he with her hair down and wearing actual girl clothing. Many guys whistled at her, called her hot or just harassed her. Every time another guy said anything close to a compliment or made a rude comment Connie got madder and madder. Sasha was his and only his, he wasn't used to having other males trying to get her attention. And he didn't like it at all. All day he was competing for Sasha's attention. By lunch he had had enough.

"Why did you have to dress like that?"

Sasha looked hurt, "I thought it would look nice. Do you not think so?"

"No. I mean, I do think it looks nice. I think it looks awesome. But so does every other guy in the school."

Now she looked confused, "And?"

"I DON'T LIKE IT!"

"Ok. I don't care. I like it. Why do you care anyway?" She crossed her arms. Connie knew this was her way of saying 'Don't fight me on this.'

"Because I don't like having to fight for your attention. I don't like the way they look at you. I don't like the way I was pushed aside when other guys started paying attention to you. I don't like the way those guys talk to you. I don't like sharing you Sasha. You were mine, all mine, and now everyone wants you and I just want to go up to every guy that looks at you and say 'She's not for sale don't look at her like that.'"

Sasha's arms dropped slowly to her sides and he face softened, "Connie, you didn't have to compete for attention. And I didn't push you aside. I can talk to other people, it doesn't mean I'm ignoring you stupid. Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

"Because I didn't know I felt this way until today, until everyone and their mother was looking at your butt. But I like you Sasha. So please?"

"Are you asking me to start dressing like a guy again, always put my hair up or even better cut it all off? Or are you asking me out?"

"I'm not really sure. A little but of both I think. No more of the second one. Yeah that's what I meant. So will you? Go out with me I mean?" Connie flashed her a smile and she laughed.

"Yes. Of course," Connie gave what sounded like a gleeful yelp then pulled Sasha into a hug. She pulled back a little and, still in his arms, leaned down ever so slighty and gave him an Eskimo kiss, "It's about time short stack. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to ask."


End file.
